The Blue Blur and The President Racer
by Jimbotron96
Summary: Vanellope had become the fastest racer in Sugar Rush but another racer has challenged her to see how fast she truly is. He has promised to race her after the Arcade closed in her game. Can she beat this legendary Hero known to the Arcade as Sonic The Hedgehog. Spoiler Alert: Takes place after the First movie.


**The Blue Blur And The President Racer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
They belong to Disney and Sega.**

 **Set a year after the First Wreck It Ralph movie**

 **Race at Sugar Rush**

Ralph and Vanellope's lives have gotten a lot better since the day they first met. Thanks to the companionship of Vanellope, Ralph has been able to loosen up and retain a bit more control of his rage. As long as nobody hurts the little racer, he can handle it. Vanellope had proven to be the fastest racer in her game: Sugar Rush. Nobody had been able to beat her even without her new glitch power. Vanellope had believed that she still retained her power as a result of the monster known as Turbo had attempted to delete her code, thereby temporarily making her a glitch in the game. It seemed that the glitch power was a permanent side affect of having her code being directly tampered with. She accepted it whole heartily, using it as her own superpower. However a new racer from another game had decided to challenge our adorable president to a one on one race after the regular closing of the Arcade. It has been said that This guy was a legend inside his own game. Vanellope of course happily accepted. She never walks away from a challenge after all. Ralph was careful because he knows this character. Even Felix was a bit worried that this time, Vanellope might lose. He knows he's fast. After all, how could anyone not know the being known to the Arcade as the Fastest Thing Alive: Sonic The Hedgehog.

"Ralph, quit worrying. He just wants to race me". Vanellope says to Ralph as he continues to look worried for her.

"Kid I know but you've never been beaten before. Kid, this guy is fast. He literally runs faster then the wind in his own game". Ralph says to Vanellope, trying to prepare her for the challenger.

"That's what makes this so exciting. This guy could be a REAL CHALLENGE! YESSSSSS! And besides, he won't be running, he'll be in his own cart. I'll give him some time to make one". Vanellope shouts in excitement.

Ralph smiled at his kid's enthusiasm. He truly did love her. Felix knew right when Ralph begged him to fix the girl's race kart. Felix had felt like an idiot for never knowing that Ralph was ridiculed and bullied for all the years they worked together. Ralph had met Sonic a few times. Sonic talks with Felix occasionally in his game. Ralph does not trust the other Sugar Rush racers. It wasn't anything against him though. Ralph just couldn't forget the cruel acts that they forced upon his kid. He knew they're memories were tampered with but old wounds fester. In time though, he came to forgive them. Felix arrived and greeted Ralph and Vanellope with his wife: Seargent Calhoun.

"Hey Ralph and Vanellope! Sonic is on his way here. It took him awhile to make his cart. He was pretty specific on having it blue". Felix says as Calhoun was inspecting the long crowd.

"Awesome! I want to see what this guy is made of"! Vanellope says excitedly while Ralph and Calhoun smile at the kid's eagerness.

* * *

A blue race kart finally arrived with a certain Blue Hegehog driving it. Vanellope wanted to meet her challenger in person.

"So, how do you like the place blue boy"? Vanellope taunted the hedgehog.

Sonic just chuckled and smiled at the sassy kid.

"I like it kid but I'm not exactly a fan at the overabundance of candy here. I hear you are the fastest racer in this game". Sonic says to Vanellope while smiling.

"Ha, well what did you expect with a game called Sugar Rush". Vanellope retorted back.

Vanellope knew that this guy tends to fight robots while running. She just wanted to see what he could do behind a wheel.

"You ready to race squirt". Sonic asks her while smiling.

"You betcha blue boy"! Vanellope challenges Sonic excitedly as they both hopped in their carts, ready to race.

* * *

Sonic's cart was built for speed and mobility, thanks to his buddy Tails. Sonic made certain that it was colored blue. Sonic had heard about this fast racer that was involved in the Cybug incident a year ago alongside Wreck It Ralph. Sonic didn't hate Ralph like the Nicelanders had. He never saw Doctor Eggman any differently then anybody else. He thought that Ralph was no different, especially when he heard his friend Felix that Ralph had almost died saving this little racer. After hearing of her speed and how many races she had won, he wanted to see her in action. After speaking to her, he sees that she and him had something in common: They both love a challenge.

The race was commencing soon as Calhoun, Felix, Ralph, Tails, Knuckles, Q Bert had sat on the left side while all the other racers sat on the right side.

"Get ready to lose squirt". Sonic says as he starts his engine.

"In your dreams blue boy"! Vanellope retorted back as she started her engines.

Sour Bill did the countdown as they prepared to race.

"Three, Two, One GO"! Sour Bill said loudly as Ralph gave the loudest clap to signal the racers.

Sonic and Vanellope both stepped on the gas at the same time and the two carts blasted forward.

Sonic and Vanellope were speeding far ahead of what the racers had usually gone during the day. Their was no surprise that two were more alike then anyone thought. They were yelling taunts at each other while narrowly escaping multiple accidents while joking around. They were true daredevils. Ralph and Felix were watching them race from the cameras and they were in awe of neither one of them failing.

"Wow! She's really good to be able to keep up with Sonic". Tails says in shock as Knuckles nods his head in agreement.

At this point, both racers were pulling out all the stops, narrowly avoiding all projectiles as they pushed full throttle on trying to reach the finish line.

"Come on kid. You can do it". Ralph mutters as both Vanellope and Sonic are getting closer to the finish line.

It happened so fast that barely anyone caught who crossed the line. Vanellope and Sonic stopped their carts and got out. Felix quickly quieted down the crowd over who won. They decided to take a look at the camera footage to see who won.

"You were already there. Weren't you Sonic"? Knuckles asks Sonic while smiling.

"No Knucklehead. I didn't break the rules this time. It was a race between me and her". Sonic argued with Knuckles.

Knuckles looked confused but Tails nodded his head, understanding Sonic. The camera played and it showed that Vanellope had in a split second that nobody saw that she had turned left and had used her wheels to grind on the railing and her cart gave a good jump off point allowing her to barely cross the finish line before Sonic could.

Tails, Knuckles, Felix, along with the Sugar Rush racers were speechless that Vanellope won. Ralph was smiling widely. Calhoun was smirking at the kid's quick thinking.

"Excellent thinking partner. That was an excellent race". Sonic says as he approaches Vanellope, offering her a handshake.

"Thank you Sonic. You were great too. I haven't had that much fun racing in a year". Vanellope replies to Sonic as she shakes his hand in acceptance.

Vanellope walked back over to Ralph and they both yelled "Top Shelf" at the same time fist bumping each other.

"Wow! She's good Sonic. You wonder if you'll race her again"? Tails asks in wonder at Sonic.

"Heh, I suspect we will soon Tails. She was really freaking good at racing". Sonic says to Tails.

"You sure you didn't let her win"? Knuckles asks Sonic as he had never seen Sonic loose against a race.

"I swear Knucklehead that I didn't. She won the race, fair and square my friend". Sonic says to Knuckles.

Tails and Knuckles accepted and asked if they were ready to go to Tapper.

"Actually I'll catch up with you guys later. I want to get to know her". Sonic says to them.

Tails and Knuckles accepted and walked away. It's rare for Sonic to find someone that loves speed as much as he did. It was what he loved to do. He walked over to Vanellope and Ralph.

"Hey Vanellope, Ralph. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Tapper with me for a drink". Sonic asks as he approaches Ralph and Vanellope.

"I wouldn't mind Sonic but why"? Vanellope asked Sonic of his unusual request.

Sonic knew why she was adamant about it after the whole Turbo incident last year.

"Well ha, I kind of owe you that since you beat me in the race. So what do ya say squirt"? Sonic asks Vanellope.

"Is it okay if Ralph comes along"? Vanellope asks Sonic.

"Yeah, sure if he's fine with it". Sonic says to Vanellope.

The kid walked over to Ralph and asked him to come along.

"Yeah sure, we were going to go to Tappers anyway after the race". Ralph replied to Vanellope.

The kid went ecstatic and ran over to Sonic.

"Yeah, we're coming along". Vanellope says to Sonic.

"Excellent! I'll meet you there. I'd tell you to not be late but that's impossible. HA! See you soon". Sonic laughs as he runs off.

Ralph watched the two racers laugh like they were old friends. He was touched that Sonic who was programmed to be a hero had no problem with a bad guy like him hanging out with him at Tappers. Ralph smiled and realized that things are really looking up ever since that day he was climbing that candy tree. Ralph does not ever regret meeting Vanellope and he's never looked back since.

 **Authors Notes: So yeah, I just loved the idea of Sonic and Vanellope meeting and racing together. I hope you guys like the story! Let me know what you think about it. I will accept any criticisms.**


End file.
